Year six
by salazarslytherin
Summary: New year new magic new teachers new loves new secrets and Snuffles son?
1. The Arrival

Harrt sat up in his room at his desk, reading all the sympathy letters he had received concerning  
  
Sirius's death. He picked up one of them and looked at the name scrawled in green ink. The letter  
  
bore the words "Sal Black number twelve grimmward palace" Harry read the letter aloud "Harry I  
  
cannot explain everything in this letter that I wish to. Write to ron have his family come and get  
  
you. Write back when you arrive there. Hedwig will know where to find me. Love, Snuffles son."   
  
Harry stared at the letter not believing what it said. Thousands of thoughts raced through his  
  
mind. "Sirius has a son? He never told me." Harry pulled out a pice of parachment,quill, and a  
  
ink bottle. He dipped the quill tip into the ink bottle and started to write rather quickly. "Ron  
  
come get me someone saying he is snuffles-" He stoped there as his door flew open there was  
  
standing a boy a little taller than Harry. "So its Harry atlast we met. How rude am I? I didnt  
  
bother to introduce myself. I'm Sal Black son of Sirius."   
  
Harry stared at the man in front of him. "You're the one who sent the letter then?" harry asked in  
  
puzzlement. The boy smiled at Harry. "O' course I am now get your things your leaving" Harry  
  
stared at Sal. "You've got to be ridiculous. The Dursleys are right down stares they wont let me  
  
go." Sal stared at him nodding his head. "I led them away made little Duddy scream for his  
  
parents then took off down a back alley now hurry" Harry threw all of his things into a trunk. Sal  
  
then led him downstairs to a nice black sleek car waiting for them to get in. Sal heaved Harry's  
  
stuff into the trunk of the car. 


	2. Rebirth

AN: Okay chapter two of this but instead of it being Year Six its Year Seven due to some reason to be explained later. So enjoy.  
  
As Sal heaved Harry's trunk into the car the night turned errie black the stars popping away one by one.   
  
"Shit." exclaimed Sal in a hushed whisper "Harry, get in the car. They'll be here soon." He slamed the trunk and plunged into his robes grabbing his wand,as the door slamed Sal gave a minature jump. Then it came several cracks like a whip and numerous Deatheaters were standing there. He knew this was coming before it happend he had sensed it in the air and the sun foretold of it.  
  
"Give us the boy" said Bellatrix one amongst the dozen of people surronding them. Sal's lips formed a smile and he gave out a little giggle. He had this all planned out he knew what to do if he needed back up he knew he could take his deranged relative.  
  
"You know what Bellatrix I don't think I will" he yelled at the tops of his lungs. "STUPEFY!" She flew back and fell to the ground stunned and her Deatheaters responded muttering the counter curse and reviving her. Sal raised his wand into the air and red firework shot from it singaling. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! He laughed as Dumbledore, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Aruthur Weasley, and Remus Lupin poped into site followed by Tonks and Mungdungus. Spells flew and he saw Fred run tackling Draco Malfoy who was with his father as a new Deatheater. Fred tackled the slimeball and smaed his face into the door of the car.   
  
"Hiya,Harry" he said cheerfully Stunning Malfoy "Have a good summer?" he asked seconds before he was knocked unconsicus by a stunner to the back. Sal pointed his wand at Avery who was raising his wand on George. "Impedita!" he screeched knocking him back.  
  
"Sal!" erupted Aruthur. "Get Harry and go no aruging we'll meet you back at you-know-where." Sal nodded following orders and jumping into the car. Tapping the ingniton with his wand they took off. Sal used a cloaking charm on it and drove it back to Number 12 Grimwaurd Palace.  
  
He slamed on the gas speeding from the strret full of spell work being done. He sighed and kept going looking at Harry.  
  
"Bet its time I explained don't you?" he said starting a conversation. "Well, first off me mum's dead. She died serving the order protecting something never found out what. As you know-" he was cut off by Harry talking  
  
"I know you!" he said astoundished "Your the bloke who was sorted into Slytherin my first year. Did you graduate or something?"  
  
"No, I was in my seventh year and transferred from Durmstrang" retorted Sal. His mind was aching from the several hours he spent filling out his application to Hogwarts to work as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.   
  
"Anyways," he murmerd getting back onto topic. "They saw it coming me getting you to come home from that place. Sirius didn't die though. It was a spell we found make something become the shape of some human and command it to do things. We did this to surprise them for something thats going to happen soon. Something no one will see coming from a mile away." Harry was shocked at this news, Sal stopped the car inbetween Number 11 Grimwaurd and Number 13. Getting out he walked to the back and got all of Harry's stuff out of the trunk and tossed it to him. As they climbed the newly appeard steps, Harry thought about everything that his Godfather's son had said. Grabing the doorknob that appeared out of nowhere he turned it and walked inside to the kitchen were The Order was assemblyed.   
  
"Welcome home,Harry" said Sirius happily jumping to his feet and hugging his godson. He looked to Sal smiled and nodded handing Harry's stuff to the twins who had appeared instantly along with the rest of the team who was at Privet Drive earlier that night. Aruthur opened his mouth to say something as Harry went up to the room he shared with Ron as quiet as possible. Molly shot him a odd look which meant for him to say nothing as a owl flew in and landed on the table next to Sal. He grabbed the letter and read it which was in a very scratchy hand writing: Dear, Sal Black. We are glad to inform you that you application for the postion of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor has been approved. You will need to be at Hogwarts two weeks prior to the starting of the term to discuss lesson plans with myself. Sincerily, Albus Dumbledore. Sal's face was that equal to the happiness of a dog, he had a feeling that this would be the best year of his life. Sal walked up stairs and walked into Harry and Ron's room looking at them both who were deep into a conversation about the fight from there Sixith Year. Sal sat down on the bed looking at them both.  
  
"I think we made a mistake doing that,Ron" Harry said as loud as he could without waking the portrait of Sirius' mother. "Bursting in there alone wands going off trying to surprise them more people could've died."  
  
"It was a rush though wasn't it?" asked Ron "You know we did the right thing they had Snape prying him for oder information." There conversation had stoped as they gazed to Sal. Ron was the first to open his moth to say something to his cousin.  
  
"What do you want?" said Ron teasingly. Sal and Ron had grown a new bond having lived in the same house for the whole summer.  
  
"Guess who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is?" He question contently "Me, just got the note from Dumbledore. Though this will mean I have to give up that Qudditch contract with the Bulgaria team. I really don't want to but teaching would be-" he was cut off by yelling of two grown people. The trio leaped from their positon and ran to the door flinging it open. They flew down the stairs and looked to the doorway. A man and a woman stood their surveying the room Sirius had the man in a tight embrace squeezing the life out of him. The man wheezed and chuckled at Sirius pushing him away. Sal saw his face and reconized it.  
  
"Good to see you too Snuffles." the Man said in a loud voice. It was him it couldn't be he had died so many years ago people witnessed it. He couldn't be here it would be wrong so wrong.  
  
"Harry" Sirius said turning towards Sal, Ron, and Harry. "Harry these are your parents, Lily and James Potter" Harry looked at them awestruck Sal smiled figuring out what had happend on that night. Ron's reaction was utter confusion of what was going on in his eyes. Harry finally had a family what he wanted most in the world was now his. 


End file.
